Binary Love
by jacobsgirl101
Summary: As the Cullens head back to school, Nessie's relationship with Jacob starts to change. What will Edward think? Can he accept the fact that his baby girl is grown up? With the Volturi planning to attack, decisions have to be made. But can Nessie make them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. **

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I'm only just getting used to using this site as a member, so I'm sorry if there are any faults. I wasn't sure what to call my story, but I went onto an astronomy terms website and found out that binary means... a system of two stars that revolve around a common centre of gravity. And now, the very first chapter of Binary Love...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

RPOV

"Hey, Ness," Jacob said to me in his familiar, husky, tone, "I just wanted to tell you something."

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but everyone calls me Nessie. I am half-vampire, half-human, and the only daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. My mom was human when she gave birth to me, but my dad had to change her into a vampire after, because she was dying. We didn't think it was possible for a creature like me to exist, but apparently we were wrong. There is a vampire called Joham who liked to experiment. He was set on starting a new race. He has a half-breed son called Nahuel, and he also had three other half-breed daughters. We meet up with Nahuel and his aunt Huilen, who he lives with, every now and then. Grandpa Carlisle and my dad made sure that they learnt as much as possible about half-breeds, just so that they could be prepared. We learnt that once I turned six, or around about, I would look physically 17, and I would mentally be in my early twenties. After this, I wouldn't age anymore. Stuck in the body of a seventeen year old forever. I was about to turn six, and my aunts Alice and Rosalie were making sure that it was a day that I wouldn't forget too easily.

When I was about ten physically, we had moved to Portland, Oregon. We made sure that we went some place cold and rainy, just like Forks. We had made sure to stay in touch with our family and friends, especially Grandpa Charlie and Jacob's pack in La Push. It was hard to keep in touch, but we tried to regularly. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose had invited everyone here for my birthday, and I was really excited. I hadn't seen anyone since Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue's wedding. Mom, Dad, Jacob and I went down to La Push for a big ceremony down at First Beach. It was beautiful and Grandma Sue looked amazing. Jacob and I had so much fun hanging out with the pack down at La Push. I know Jacob missed his pack a lot. Well, I guess it wasn't really his pack anymore. Sam had retired when Emily got pregnant, and the two packs joined. Jacob had left Leah in charge after we left. The boys didn't like having a girl in charge, but none of them were stupid enough to think about it when they were phased at the same time as Leah. They all knew that if Leah caught them thinking about it, then she would probably rip their heads off. So they all kept quiet. Jacob had left Leah in charge because he knew it would make her happy. He checked in on the pack every few days, to see if there were any unwanted visitors heading towards the reservation. I think he also liked to check up on the pack gossip as well.

Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose hadn't told me anything about the party, except who was coming. They hadn't even shown me my dress. It's not that I didn't trust their fashion sense, but you have to draw the line somewhere. On the day of the party, my birthday, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were making Jacob take me out for a picnic at our lake so that they could set up the decorations. When we had arrived here, Jake and I went to explore around the woods. We had found an amazing lake, and we had made it our special place.

We were starting school next week, two days after the party. My parents decided that I should get to have a try at being a normal human, even for a little while. So the family, including Jacob, was going back to high school. Dad and Uncle Jasper had gone over the story so many times with me, just so I wouldn't let slip the secret. I found it insulting, how they had so little faith in me to keep my mouth shut. I mean, it's not that hard to lie. I had lied so many times before, and everyone believed me. Well, everyone except dad, so I made sure not to lie around him. Anyway, it's not like the story was a thousand word essay that i had to remember every word of. It was quite simple. Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper were the Hales, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and mom were the Swans, dad and I were the Masens, and Jacob was the one and only Black. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had adopted us all, and we had lived with them ever since. See? Easy as pie. I was sure that I could keep the secret. I was really happy that I could go to school. I had seen it in lots of movies before. Jacob told me that it wasn't that exciting, but I thought he was lying. I couldn't wait!

I also have a special power. Some vampires have special powers. My dad can read people's minds, except mom's. Mom is a shield, so any power that works through the mind, she is immune to. She can also put her shield over other people. That part was helpful during the showdown with the Volturi. Their constant attempts to hurt us were no match for mom's shield. Aunt Alice could see the future, but she couldn't see the pack or me. She has a theory, that she can see humans because she was one, and she can see vampires because she is one. She can't see the future until a decision has been made, but it was still very useful. And Uncle Jasper could feel your emotions and manipulate them. His power was useful when you were feeling upset, because he could give you a happy boost, as I liked to call them. None of the other family members had special powers, but I think that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme had special kind powers. They were possibly the nicest people I had ever met. With my power I can share my memories and pictures with people by touching their face. I didn't think it was very useful, but everyone else seemed to think so. Dad and Grandpa Carlisle wanted to find out if I could expand my power, like mom did with hers. But so far we were at a dead end.

My relationship with Jacob was difficult. When I was young, he was like an older brother to me. As I got towards looking physically nine, Jacob became more of a best friend. And now, I didn't know what we were. I have had a crush on Jake ever since I looked thirteen, but as far as I knew, it had never been more than that. But lately I've been feeling kind of weird when I was around Jake. Our relationship had turned very awkward. It wasn't the easy as breathing type of relationship that I had known and loved. Now it seemed like I had to try a lot harder when I was talking to him. I don't know how to explain it, it just happens. I wasn't sure whether it had something to do with my aging coming to a close, but that was as far as I had got to working out this mystery. That was until yesterday...

I heard a quick knock on the door. I knew it was Jacob, everyone else except for Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had gone hunting, and they were 'busy'.

"Hey, Ness," Jacob said to me in his familiar, husky tone as he let himself into the room, "I just wanted to tell you something." He looked nervous. How could talking to me make Jacob nervous?

"Sure," I said, "go for it." I hope I didn't sound too eager. I was longing for a casual conversation with Jacob. But by the look on his face, this wasn't going to be one. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I patted the spot of bed next to me, indicating that Jacob come and take it. He came and sat down cautiously. There was another emotion on his face. Uncertainty? What could make Jacob uncertain?

"Well, ummm," Jacob stuttered. What? Jacob stuttered? Jacob never stutters. This must be something serious.

"Just spit it out Jacob," I was starting to get annoyed. Our relationship had been uneasy for a few weeks now, but it hadn't been this bad.

"Well, you see," he started, "my kind, they do this thing. It's called imprinting." I had heard this before. I think it had something to do with Sam and Emily. I had heard Jacob talking about it to Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper and Jacob had become close since we moved here. I guess Jacob thought Uncle Jasper was the only guy he could talk to here. He couldn't talk to dad, because dad didn't really get on that well with him. And he couldn't talk to Uncle Emmett, well, just because he was Uncle Emmet. But when Jacob was talking to Uncle Jasper, he was saying something about using Sam and Emily as an example when he was explaining it to someone. What did that mean? I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"Well, you know Sam and Emily," here we go, the mystery was about to be unveiled, "and Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel and Quil and Claire." That was weird. What did all of those couples, and Quil and Claire, have to do with this? Wait. Couples? _This is getting really weird, _I thought to myself.

"When a wolf imprints, nothing else in the world matters," he continued, "it can be described as a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The wolf will be whatever the imprint wants him to be. A brother, a friend, and when they are older, a lover." I think I was starting to understand. But what did this have to do with me? Curiosity got the better of me. Before I knew it the words in my head were coming out of my mouth.

"What does this have to do with me?" I blurted out. I instantly regretted saying it. Jacob looked pained, like telling me the answer was going to hurt him. For all I knew it was.

"Well, you see," here we go with the stuttering again. I could tell he was stalling, but if he knew me well enough he would know that he wasn't leaving the room until I got an answer. I was stubborn, just like my mother. It was a known fact to the whole family.

"Jacob, there is obviously something you need to say, so say it now." He had never been nervous talking to me before, why start now? This was beyond the awkward times we'd had.

"Okay, well, Ness," he looked down at the bed. This was beyond irritating. First he stutters, and now he can't even look me in the eyes. "Ness, I imprinted." I instantly regretted wanting the answer. The hot tears building in my eyes started to sting. I put my head in my hands and cried. How could this be happening? Why did it have to happen now? I felt Jacob's warm body wrap around me, it was comforting. No, I couldn't think like this. I couldn't get my hopes up that Jacob would stay.

"Go away, Jacob!" I shouted at him. "There's obviously somewhere else you want to be with your precious imprint so why don't you just up and leave?" I shook him off of me. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"I've gone about this the wrong way," Jacob muttered. Now he really wasn't making any sense at all. "Ness, I am with my imprint." What? Why couldn't he just say what he means? Hang on a sec, did he just say he was with his imprint? Now I was really confused. I was the only one in the room so that must mean... "You are my imprint Nessie." I stopped crying instantly, and looked up at him with a shocked expression. He chuckled. I hated it when he and dad did that. But it was worth the smile on his face. I loved his smile. Whenever he smiled I smiled. I couldn't help it, it's just something I do. I was angry with him, but I still had to smile. It wasn't helping.

"But, Ness, I promised your dad I would wait to tell you until you were fully mature. I'm two days too early. I mean, it's only two days, but you know your dad." He was right, I did know my dad. One tiny little thing that related to me was a really big deal. I remember when Jacob took me to our lake without dad's permission, he shouted at Jacob for hours. I had such a great time at the lake, and dad had ruined the day. I cried into mom's shoulder for that hour. I had to know more.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" I shot questions at him faster than I had ever imagined possible. By the look of shock on Jacob's face, he was surprised too.

"Well, to make a start to answering those questing," trust Jacob to put in humor at a time like this. "Who - you, if I haven't made it clear enough. What - it's called an imprint. I will love you forever Nessie, and nothing you can do will change that. Looks like your stuck with me. But if you don't want me around, then I guess I would have to go away." That comment made me wonder why he would think that I would ever not want him around. I needed him to know that I would always want him around. I leaned over to touch his face. When I was younger and couldn't talk, this was my only way of communication. I preferred talking now. It seemed more formal. I made sure to make it clear in my thoughts that I would always want him around. This made him smile, so I smiled. "When," he continued, "when I first saw you in Blondie's arms. You looked straight at me and smiled. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and you still are. Where - in the living room of your house in Forks. And finally, why - it's involuntary. Fate brought us together. Nessie you are my soul mate." Hearing the words come out of his mouth made me smile. My prayers had been answered. Jacob was mine, and no one could ever take him away from me.

Jacob continued to tell me all about imprinting. I was so happy now it was indescribable.

"But we can't tell your dad, because he will kill me."

"That's alright, it'll be our little secret," I reassured him. This felt so good. I couldn't control my emotions. Before I knew it we were slowly leaning into each other. Our faces were inches apart. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Jacob'ss warm lips gently touched mine. I moved in closer to him. This was perfect. I slowly brought my hands to his head and tangled them in his messy hair. I could die right now as a blissfully happy girl. Nothing could change that. It felt so right, like we were made for each other. This was probably the happiest time of my life.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"

**So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell Me! It would make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter in my story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. :(**

RPOV

"GET THE HELL OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"

Jacob jumped off of the bed quicker than I thought he was capable of. I stayed on the bed. I think I was too shocked to move. Frozen where I sat. This couldn't be happening. My perfect moment had been snatched away from me in an instant. I was finally able to move, and then I realised that only a second had passed. I got off of the bed quickly to stand next to Jacob. I was about to hold his hand, but then I thought it would just make things worse.

"DAMN RIGHT IT WILL!" dad shouted at me. Dad had never shouted at me. Now I was really scared. There was a look on dad's face that I had never seen before. Well, I had seen it, but not directed at me. It was anger. Dad was absolutely furious. Mom touched his arm.

"Edward, calm down, you're scaring her," mom said in a calm tone. If mom could be so calm about it, why couldn't dad?

Before I knew it dad had Jacob pinned to the wall. There was a huge BANG when Jacob's body made impact with the wall. I was surprised that his body didn't make a hole in it. I guess that's why Esme had them built super-strong. Jacob's face was of pure terror. Dad could be intimidating at the best of times, but when it came to mom, or me, he turned into a vampire. A full on, horrific vampire. My vision went fuzzy as the tears started to well up in my eyes.

"You promised you would wait, Jacob," dad hissed through his teeth. Mom wrapped her icy-cold arms around me. She was hushing me and rubbing my back. It was comforting, but not as comforting as it would for Jacob to be there.

"Her birthday is in two days, Edward, you're being unreasonable," Jacob tried to reason with him. Why wasn't he fighting back? He was almost as strong as dad, even in his human form. He should be defending himself.

"I think I'll be the one who makes judgements, dog," dad pushed him into the wall harder. "I think we both know that yours aren't always the best. First with Bella, and now with my daughter, you disgusting mutt!" I had heard about these stories. Mom and dad thought that it would be good for me to know how I came to be. They didn't put in any details, thank God. But I had learnt enough. Jacob and dad had been fighting over mom. When I found this out I was so upset. I thought that Jacob was only staying because he wanted to stay with mom, so I sent him away. I think I lasted about a day, before I realised that I missed him too much and had called him back over. Now it made more sense why he had stayed.

"Edward, stop it. Can't you see it's hurting her?" mom tried to reason with dad like Jacob had. But this time it had a bigger effect on him. Dad released Jacob from his grasp, turned around, and sped out the door. Mom gave me one last rub on the back and sped off after dad. I was still crying, and Jacob looked frozen in shock. He slowly moved closer to me. Jacob wrapped his warm arms around my body and shook me. He pressed his lips to my head and started whispering into my hair.

"It's alright, Nessie. It's fine. Everything is going to be fine." Something about Jacob was always so comforting to me. Maybe it was the imprint, but I didn't care. I wanted to stay with him forever. I would run away with him right now. I heard a growl from downstairs. It must have come from dad. That's all I could remember. That, and falling asleep in Jacob's arms.

When I woke up there was light flooding through the pink curtains in my room. I was lying on my bed. Jacob must have moved me. I let my imagination wonder as I pictured what had happened last night after I had fallen asleep. Had mom been able to clam down dad enough for him to not hurt Jacob anymore? What did the rest of the family think? What had dad done to Alice and Jasper for not stopping us? At least some people in my family wanted me to be happy. Alice and Jasper would have most definitely heard us. But they had been nice enough to let us be. There was a quick knock on my door.

"Nessie, can I come in?" my dad said in a soft tone. _I don't want to talk to you,_ I replied in my thoughts. I knew he heard me because that was the last I saw of him that day. The next knock on my door had been two people that I wasn't expecting. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice had come to talk.

"Nessie, your father is a stubborn man. He doesn't usually give up until he gets what he wants. Sometimes I think of him like a little child throwing a tantrum because he didn't get a toy he wanted," Aunt Alice said to me. I had a feeling this was going to be long talk.

"But you have to understand that he loves you very much. He doesn't want to accept that his one and only baby girl is growing up and having feelings for a mutt." Trust Aunt Rose to ruin the mood.

"He feels really bad about letting his anger get the better of him," Aunt Alice said. What was this, a tag team? "We think it is rude for you to not let him explain himself properly." What? I thought they were on my side.

"Well, what he did to Jacob was rude. I guess we're even now. He needs to realise that I am going to feel this way about Jacob, and there is nothing he can do to stop me." I was starting to get angry now. They can't just come in here and accuse me of being rude after what he did.

"Nessie, I can't understand what you are feeling right now, so I won't pretend that I do," Aunt Rose started. "I will never know what possessed you to have feelings for that dog, but I know that he makes you happy. Your father sees that too, he just doesn't want to admit it. Now he understands that there is nothing he can do to stop you, and he won't try anymore. We think that you should just forgive him and forget this ever happened." That one came as a shock. This whole time they had been telling me how wrong he had been, and now they say to forgive him? I don't think so. He wasn't getting off that easily.

"I'll have a think about it," I told them.

"Good," Aunt Alice began, "because the party is tomorrow and everyone is arriving today. So, get out of bed, get dressed, and meet us downstairs." Aunt Alice really did know how to change the subject. After that they were off in a flash. I did what Aunt Alice told me to do. I got up had, had a shower, got changed and started on my way downstairs.

I was welcomed to the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. Grandma Esme was an amazing cook, even though she didn't eat. I could already picture Jake digging into the scrumptious breakfast. I looked at the clock on the wall. Well, maybe it was more of a brunch. I was surprised when I didn't see Jacob at the kitchen bench. He was always there every morning when I woke up, no matter what. Everyone else was in their usual positions. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were racing cars on the TV, Grandma Esme was in the kitchen, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice were talking in hushed voices in the corner, probably about my party, Grandpa Carlisle was in his study, and mom and dad were somewhere else in the huge house. But there was no Jacob. Something was not right.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked everyone in the family room. Surely at least Esme would give me the answer.

"Your dad kicked him out after what happened last night," Uncle Emmett answered my question without any emotion at all, and without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "Dad expects me to forgive him, and then he goes and kicks Jacob out of the house?" Now I was really mad. How could he do this to me? I had enough. I stormed out of the house without another word.

Our lake seemed like the place Jacob would most probably be. The forest was the easiest root, since I didn't have a car. I mean, I wasn't complaining, I loved the forest. But it would have been easier to have a car. Maybe I should have thought it through a bit better. I decided that a run wouldn't hurt, and took off into the forest at super-human speed. The forest has something that calms me down immediately, just like Jacob. Maybe it was because the forest reminded me of his wolf form. My thoughts didn't wander for too long before I found Jacob. Sitting alone by the edge of our lake. I felt a wash of relief when I couldn't find anything wrong with him, except how sad he looked. I went to join him. Silently I sat down next to him. He didn't move or say anything. He just sat there, staring out into space.

"I should have waited," he said in his husky tone, not taking his eyes off of the calm water.

"No," I replied, "I'm glad you told me now, so it wasn't on my birthday. I wouldn't want dad to ruin it with his over protectiveness. Besides, now I don't have to worry about having any more awkward conversations."

"Yeah, I guess so." He didn't look convinced. "And now I can do this." He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against mine. This was perfect. Just like our first kiss, but this one seemed more romantic. The thought that we were alone and at our lake was not something I was going to forget easily, and neither was this kiss. He pulled away slowly. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I hoped I could spend every night like this. I hoped that every night I could fall asleep in Jacob's arms.

**So, what do you think?  
Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter of Binary Love. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the title. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

RPOV

I woke up in Jacob's arms. I was warm and comfortable. Like I was made to fit in his arms perfectly. I suddenly realised where I was. At our lake, with Jacob, without anyone else, in the morning, having slept here overnight. Oh, I forgot, it was my birthday too. Now I was physically seventeen. And I wouldn't age anymore.

"Happy birthday, Nessie" Jacob's husky voice startled me. I hadn't realised that he was awake. I looked up at him and took in all of his perfect features. "You're dad is seriously going to kill me. What he did before was going to look like he was giving me his blessing." That's when I remembered why I had to find Jacob in the first place.

"I don't want to go back, Jake. I want to stay here, with you, forever." I was shocked when the words came out of my mouth. Although I meant everything I said, I was surprised that I would ever say something like that, or even think it.

"Ness, we have to go back. I know that you would miss everyone. And the longer we stay here, the worse it will look." He was right. He was always right. I slowly started to get up. It took longer than it should have. I think I was trying to make the moment last longer. Jacob wasn't buying it.

"Ness, I'm not going to be much use to you if I'm dead." He was right; we had to get back quickly. And everyone would have got here yesterday. They would all be wondering where we were. I wondered why dad hadn't sent a search party. Maybe he was finally starting to trust me. Halleluiah! Jacob motioned for me to hurry up, and together we ran off into the trees. Jacob was just as fast as me, even in his human form. He was faster than me in his wolf form. We were at the front door of the house in an instant. I took a deep breath, and walked inside with Jacob at my heels.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face around here dog," Aunt Rosalie spat at Jacob from the loveseat where she sat with Uncle Emmett. Jacob remained speechless, staring at something across the room. Dad. Dad was frozen, a pained look on his face. He didn't say anything. He just stormed out of the room, just like before. Mom followed after him after giving me a quick apologetic look. It was then I noticed that the whole family was in the room. Everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone. Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, the pack, their imprints, including a very pregnant Emily. Everyone. They were all in shock at the scene they had just witnessed. No one had ever seen anything like this before in our family, so this was a first. But now this had gone on too long. It was time for it to be settled. I followed mom and dad out of the room. When I reached their bedroom door my nerves started to build. I decided I should just do it before I changed my mind. I flung open the door to see dad sitting on the bed with mom rubbing his back by his side. He was muttering something that sounded like "she's so young". They both looked up at my entrance. Dad obviously knew what I came to say, and by the look on mom's face, she had already guessed.

"You both know why I am here, so I don't want any interruption." They both nodded in agreement. "I know you both think I'm still a little girl, and you think I'm too young to have a romantic relationship with Jacob, but you need to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore, and I can make my own decisions. I don't want to have you hovering over me all the time, because you know that I can make good decisions. You can't watch every little thing I do, because one day you will have to let me go, and all of this will just make it harder. I just thought that we needed to get this settled so that we can all enjoy this day together, as a family, and be able to talk to each other without feeling any hatred towards each other or any other individuals." I shot my head towards dad, and he knew I was talking about Jacob. "Okay, I'm done." It felt so good to have it all in the open. I had said everything I wanted to, and they had listened very carefully. Now it was my turn to listen.

"Nessie, we do trust you," dad started. "It's the dog I don't trust. Being inside his head now has given me a new look at how I feel about this whole imprinting business. I am ready to give you free reign, if you are responsible. I am prepared to let this whole thing blow past us if you can forgive me." I saw the look in his eyes. He did mean it. And I was ready to forgive him. I wanted to enjoy this day, without any arguments in between.

I walked over to mom and dad; they opened their arms and welcomed me into a hug. They wrapped their icy-cold arms around me. I was freezing, but I loved every second of it. I finally pulled away. I saw Jacob smiling at me in the doorway. I smiled back.

"Oh, and Nessie." I turned around at the sound of my dad's voice. I thought he was going to let me have free reign. "Happy Birthday." He smiled at me. That was the first time in a few days. I smiled back at him and turned back towards Jacob. He wrapped me in his warm arms. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead, but I wanted more. I slowly brought my lips up to his. He didn't object. Our kiss was blissful, until a growl came from dad. I pulled away and turned to stare at him. He had a warning expression on his face.

"I said I would accept it. I didn't say I would like it. So if you would be so kind as to not do anything while I am in the room, that would be lovely." I pulled Jacob out of the room and down stairs. Everybody was still there, but they were all relaxed. They all turned to stare at us as we came down the stairs, hand in hand. Although I knew all of the vampires in the room had heard everything that went on upstairs, they acted like they hadn't. Everyone smiled when they saw us. I was suddenly surrounded with hugs and "happy birthdays", and even a few winks from my fellow imprints. I was happy. But that didn't even begin to describe it. Today was my birthday, everyone I loved was here and I was with Jacob in a way that I wouldn't have ever imagined in case I got my heart broken. So, happy didn't describe it.

Aunt Alice sent me out with Jacob, the pack and the imprints to have some fun, and so that she could decorate the house with Aunt Rose. We had to be back by 6pm sharp. I still didn't know why they needed six hours to decorate the house. They were vampires after all. I figured I would find out soon enough.

We found a clearing in the forest. I was the only girl (apart from Leah) who ran. The rest of the girls rode on their wolves back. Esme had equipped us with everything we might need for the day, so there was no chance we would need to come back to the house. We had enough food to feed and army, but I guess you could call the pack an army. All of the boys had requested for sports equipment, while the girls preferred to stay and catch up. We talked about everything. The pack, new members, and of course the gossip in La Push. Turns out Claire had developed a little crush on Quil earlier than we had expected. Claire was eight. Claire was my closest friend in Forks, mainly because she was the only one close to my age. But at Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue's wedding, I had become closer to Kim, Emily, Leah and Rachel. Now I wasn't worrying whom I was closer to, I was just enjoying the moment.

The sun was starting to set, so we decided to go back. This time I decided to ride on Jacob's back. I had ridden on Jacob's back a lot when I was younger, but now I usually ran on my own. I missed riding on his back. His fur was soft, and not having to put in the effort of running and getting the same exhilarating feeling of the wind in my face was fantastic. We got to the house too quickly for my liking. I wished the ride could have lasted longer. Aunt Alice had given Jacob specific orders to take me through the back door so that I didn't see any of the decorations. We left everyone else at the front door, and Jacob took me around the back. When we went into my room I found a beautiful flowing, pink and black dress. It was mainly black, but had a thick, hot pink band around the waist.

"Alice told me to wait with you in hear," Jacob told me. He was visibly excited. It was like a kid at Christmas. I didn't know why he was so excited. He had already told me the big secret, what more could he want? I brushed the thought off. I grabbed the dress and the matching black stilettos. I rushed off into the bathroom. It only took me a second to get dressed. The makeup and hair however, took much longer. I must have spent at least half an hour doing my hair and makeup, now I realised why we needed to be home so early. I walked out of the bathroom to see Jacob. He had got changed too. It would have only taken him a minute to get changed. He was wearing jeans and a nice shirt. I suspected Aunt Alice had something to do with it. The other thing he was wearing was a very shocked expression on his face.

"You look so beautiful I can't even describe it." Jacob's words hit a soft spot. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks to create the blush that seemed to be on my face so often. I felt my head drop in embarrassment. Jacob walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned his head down to mine and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I heard a growl from downstairs. Ugh! Was he going to do this every time we had a kiss that lasted longer than two seconds? A faint "yes" came from downstairs. I groaned in disgust.

"I guess we better get down there," Jacob said in his husky tone after he had pulled away. I quickly touched my lips to his before he had the chance to object.

"Okay, now I'm ready." I smiled in victory.

He took my hand and together we walked downstairs towards the highly anticipated party.

The room looked amazing. That was to put it bluntly. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose had really outdone themselves and that was something that was hard to do. This party was so over the top it was ridiculous, even for Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. Once again I was swarmed with "happy birthdays" and hugs. The party really kicked off after that. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose had done everything I had ever thought about, and maybe some things that I hadn't thought about. All of the furniture had been taken out of the room to create a huge dance floor. There were disco lights everywhere. There were balloons and streamers strung across the room. On the edges of the room there were tables filled with so much finger food I couldn't believe. Esme had obviously cooked the food. It was fantastic. Everyone danced the whole night, until Aunt Alice called everyone in for presents.

From Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose I got a beautiful silver necklace with diamonds around the centre. From Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice I got a five very pretty dresses. I'm sure if it were up to Jasper he would give me something he believed to be more substantial than dresses, but I loved them anyway. From Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle I got a silver chain bracelet with the Cullen crest on it. That one hit a soft spot with me, to know that I was officially considered a Cullen. I knew that I was already part of the family, but being able to wear it the crest on my wrist every day made it seem more official to me. It would forever hold a place on my wrist, just like the promise bracelet Jacob had given to me on my first Christmas. From the pack and their imprints I got a photo frame with a picture of everyone on First Beach together. I remembered the day it was taken. Everyone had gone down to First Beach, just for fun. I had such a great time that day. I remembered wrestling Jacob so that I could stay longer, but he had specific orders from dad to get me home early. Jacob had given in and we stayed about an hour longer. When we got back dad was so angry. I giggled quietly at the memory. This present was perfect. It was something to make sure I never forgot everyone on the reservation, even though I knew I wouldn't. Jacob's had probably been the most special of all. He had got me a charm for my new bracelet. Apparently he had co-ordinated with Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. The charm was a wood figure of a wolf. Jacob had hand made it himself. It must have taken him ages to make. It was beautiful, and I loved it.

"This one is from us," mom said, indicating it was from her and dad. I took the box wrapped in purple wrapping paper. It felt light in my hands. I ripped off the paper and took off the lid. Inside was a pair of very expensive looking keys.

"It's in the garage," dad said with a smirk. "Do you want to see it?" Was he serious? Of course I wanted to see it. I quickly dashed off to the garage. I could feel mom, dad and Jacob following me. I knew mom and dad were here because they wanted to see my face, but Jacob was here because he wanted to see my new, sweet ride.

Between Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche and dad's silver Volvo, there was a beautiful silver Aston Martin V8 Vantage. I opened my mouth in awe. I didn't know my cars very well, but this car was different. It was the type of car that I had always wanted. I turned, smiling, towards my parents. They pulled me into a big hug. I drowned them in "thank yous". I don't know how many times I said thank you. I stopped counting after thirty-seven. Once I pulled away I saw Jacob checking out the new car. Maybe now Jacob and Aunt Rose would have something to talk about. I heard dad mutter something that sounded like "dream on". I giggled.

"We thought it was about time you had a car for your own. And now you can drive it to school." Oh, no. Did he just say drive it to school? He must know about those secret driving lessons Jacob has been giving me. I looked over to dad. He nodded. Great. But he didn't look too annoyed. I wondered how long he had known.

"Since the first lesson," dad whispered in my ear. I guess I didn't care, as long as he wasn't annoyed. Together all four of us went back inside to enjoy the party. We danced all night long. I think it was about 3am when I started to feel tired. I could feel as everyone went home. Jacob picked me up in his warm arms and carried me to my room. He set me in my bed, still in my dress. He obviously knew I was too tired to get changed. He pulled the covers over and put a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. In an instant, he was gone. Today was a perfect day.

**So what do you think? Most of this chapter was just fluff, but I promise I will get into the main plot in the next chapter. **

**Thanks to rileysgirl, Tanny Apple, -Katherine-Alvers- and seventeen4ever for your very kind reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. As promised, this is the beginning of the main plot. Enjoy.**

######RPOV#######

As my eyelids fluttered open I inhaled the delicious smell of breakfast. I looked at my alarm clock. 1:07pm. Well, maybe not. Hopefully we would get back into our normal routine, and Jacob would be waiting for me when I went downstairs. Although, I don't think anything will be normal with Jacob and me again. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I suddenly remembered that everyone was leaving today. And I had wasted so much time in bed. I had probably the fastest shower on record, even for a half-vampire. Before I knew it I was downstairs. Even mom and dad were there today, but no Jacob.

"Where's Jake? You said you were going to accept it dad. Throwing him out of the house again doesn't help your case." I knew dad hadn't kicked Jacob out of the house, but I decided it was time to joke about the incident. Dad turned around from the couch where he was stroking mom's hair and gave me a sweet smile.

"He's still asleep," dad answered my question. I instantly started my way upstairs. "Nessie," dad said in a warning tone. _It's fine, dad,_ I said inside my head. He gave me a quick nod and immediately returned to mom's hair.

Jacob's bedroom was on the third floor of the house, just like mine. It was about three rooms away. Dad didn't trust him enough to have our rooms next to each other. But now I knew why. I knocked lightly on his door. There was no answer. Jacob and I had a code. If nobody answered, then there was either no one in there, or whoever was in there was asleep. I let myself in cautiously. I walked in to see Jacob lying, sound asleep on top of the bed, still in his clothes. Clearly he was too tired to get changed as well last night. I sat down on the bed and looked at him for a while. I studied his facial features carefully. Then I moved to his body. How the shirt he was wearing hugged his muscles in the perfect was. How… my thoughts were interrupted when somebody cleared their throat downstairs. Then I remembered that dad could hear every thought I had been thinking. I internally apologised to him. Jacob stirred, and then he was awake. His eyelids slowly lifted. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hi," I said softly. He was probably still half asleep, so I didn't want to talk too loud.

"Hi to you too," he replied, trying to adjust his eyes to the new light. He rubbed his eyes with his hands. But we needed to hurry if we were going to get the best out of the day.

"Come on, get up. It's already past 1 o'clock." I urged him to get up. He slowly sat up on the bed. I gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

"If you hurry, I promise you'll get more than that." I smirked and left him on that thought. I hurried downstairs to a much awaited breakfast, or lunch. When I got downstairs, everyone was doing what they were doing when I went down before. This time dad was frowning, probably at what he had just heard in Jacob's mind. The smirk on my face grew into a full smile when I let my mind wander about what thoughts Jacob could be thinking about me. I looked over to dad, who was now shaking his head in disgust. I giggled. I walked over to the kitchen counter, where Esme was cooking the most inviting bacon and eggs. Jacob was by my side before I knew it.

"As promised." I leaned in towards him and placed my lips to his. We moved in perfect harmony. I slowly moved my hands to his head and tangled them in his shaggy hair. His hands moved to my waist.

"Oh, please. Get a room." Uncle Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. His laughter was followed by a loud thud when Aunt Rose's hand collided with his head. I felt my cheeks start to blush in embarrassment. Jacob and I quickly separated. Esme handed us each a plate full of mouth-watering food. Esme always knew how to change the subject from bad to good. I quickly dug in. The food was delicious. I knew Jacob felt the same way, because he was already halfway through his plate. Once I was full, which was about five minutes after Jacob had finished his plate. Together we got up and went outside.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled. Consequently, I smiled too. While he had me distracted, he took off into the trees. As soon as I realised he wanted to race I sprinted off behind him. Jacob was in my sight. If I knew where he was heading, I could probably beat him there. But I had a faint idea where he was going. I took the short cut I had found when we moved here. It was the quickest way. I could see the trees thinning out, and suddenly I was at our lake. I had a look around. No Jacob. Another victory for the mighty Nessie. I threw my arms up in victory. Jacob came out of the trees on the other side of the lake.

"You cheated."

"So what if I did? _You_ got a head start, and I still beat you." He mocked being hurt and I giggled. Everything with Jacob was just so easy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into another sweet kiss. I didn't object. This one was just a quick kiss, which disappointed me. But we had to make plans for the day.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, why don't you ask everyone else?" The whole gang from La Push suddenly came out from behind the trees. I was shocked. I definitely wasn't expecting this. "I thought maybe we could all go for a swim."

"But it's freezing, and I didn't bring my bathers." Jacob chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." And with that he picked me up from my waist and ran into that lake. I screamed, the water was so cold. It's a good thing the lake wasn't that deep. It only came up to my waist. It came up to Jacob's knees. I started shivering because of the freezing cold water. Jacob pulled me closer into him to keep me warm. If I had known that all I had to do was shiver to get closer to Jacob, I would have shivered a long time ago. Soon everyone was in the water. We all started splashing around, except for Sam and Emily, who were sitting and talking to each other with their toes dipped into the water. I had so much fun. Maybe even more so than the time at First Beach. Even though it was freezing when Jacob let go, I still had fun. The sun started to set, so we decided to head back to the house for dinner.

Esme must have been expecting us. She had already prepared a three-course meal for everyone. Even Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue were here, talking to mom.

The day came to a sad, early end as everyone had early plane flights in the morning and we had school. And I was pretty tired. Today had been exhausting. We said our final goodbyes and everyone left. It was sad to see them all go. The weekend didn't last long enough. But we had to go to school tomorrow. My thoughts wandered off. After everyone had left I went to sit with Jacob on the couch. When I sat down he wrapped his warm arms around me. I laid my head on his chest. As I slowly drifted to sleep, I realised that tonight my wish was coming true. I was falling asleep in Jacob's arms.

Everything was a rush in the morning. I had to scoff down my breakfast. Clearly I wasn't used to getting up early to get to school. Thankfully Aunt Alice had set me out an outfit in the middle of the night. Maybe it was a good thing that the rest of my family didn't sleep. I shoved on my outfit. If Aunt Alice saw how I was treating these clothes, she would have my head. But these were extreme circumstances. I managed to be ready by 8am, which was when we had to leave. School started at 8:30am, and we lived about 15 minutes away. We also had to go and pick up our timetables. I always wondered why we didn't start school at the beginning of the year, but nobody gave me the answer. Jacob and I took my new Aston Martin, mom, dad, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett took dad's Volvo, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper took Alice's Porsche. Before we had gotten into the cars, I asked dad if he thought we were showing off too much. He said that the more people think we are snobs; the more they will stay away from us. It seemed like they had planned this all along.

The car drove like an angel. It was so easy to drive that even I, who hadn't had too many lessons, was able to drive it without a care in the world. As we turned into the packed parking lot my nerves started to build.

"You'll be fine, Ness," Jacob reassured me. I wasn't buying it. I could already hear the whispers coming from the other students. "Are you ready?" Jacob asked me. His voice was understanding and sweet. I nodded my head. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and together, we walked out into the world of the unknown. High school.

**So, what do you think? I know, it's not much for the beginning of the plot. I'm sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post another chapter today, and I wanted to start a new chapter when they start school. Also, I'm from Australia, so I don't know how the American school system works. So, if anyone would care to tell me that would be great.**

**Also a big thanks to everyone that reviewed.**

**jacobsgirl101**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. So now, the Cullens are about to start school. Here it is…**

#######RPOV#########

As soon as we stepped out of the car I could hear the whispers very clearly. There was more variety than I would have expected. Already there were rumours, and we had only just stepped out of the car. Then I noticed that the rest of the family were already out of their cars. Apparently, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose had been out of the car long enough to have a passionate kiss in front of everyone in the whole entire school. I guess Uncle Emmett just wanted everyone to know that Aunt Rose was taken. Jacob and I walked over to mom and dad, hand in hand.

"Are you ready sweetie?" Mom asked in her bell-like voice.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied. Dad cleared his throat to tell Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett to stop. They pulled away from each other. Uncle Emmett had the biggest 'Emmett grin' on his face. I called them 'Emmett grins' because whenever Uncle Emmett did something that he was proud of; he would have a huge grin on his face. He also wore the same grin if he did something stupid, which was more often than when he did something he was proud of. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice started towards the front desk first, hand in hand. Then Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, with Uncle Emmet's huge arm around Aunt Rose's shoulders. Mom and dad followed after, with dad's arm around mom's waist. Jacob and I were last. Together took the casual approach of hand in hand, and followed mom and dad. The whispers grew louder as we walked towards the main building. I was able to make out what a few people were saying.

"Sheesh, look at that blonde. I reckon I could take on that big guy," some obnoxious boy said to his group of friends. It made me laugh. There was no chance of that guy taking on Uncle Emmett.

"That bronze haired guy doesn't hurt my eyes. He would definitely dump that girl for me." That girl must have been the head cheerleader.

"That tall, dark-skinned guy is hot and muscular. Do you think he's with that other girl?" That one hit a soft spot. Suddenly I was feeling something I had never felt before. Jealousy. Apparently Jacob heard that one too. He let go of my hand, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his sides. I heard groans of disappointment coming from both the girls and boys. I knew that Jacob would be smiling right now. It was something that he would do. I blocked out all of the other comments and enjoyed being so close to Jacob. Maybe jealousy wasn't a bad thing after all.

The front office was small, and by the time Jacob and I walked in dad was already charming the lady behind the desks. Jacob and I walked over to mom, who was watching the lady with jealous eyes. Jacob chuckled. Soon after dad came to us and handed a timetable to everyone. Aunt Alice and I were enrolling as freshman, mom, dad and Jacob as sophomores, and Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were seniors. I was in every class with Aunt Alice. That was good. At least I wouldn't look like the loner in the back. And I would still get to see Jacob at lunch. Maybe school wasn't as bad as Jacob put it out to be. The loud bell suddenly. Through the window I could see everybody in the parking lot clear out to their first lesson. I heard dad reassuring mom that he only loved her, and they shared a kiss. Ugh! Going to school with your parents was weird. But nothing in my life was normal. I gave Jacob a quick kiss on the lips before Aunt Alice dragged me off to our first lesson.

The halls were packed with students rushing to get to their lesson on time. I looked at our timetable. Before lunch we had Algebra, English, Spanish and Biology. After lunch we had Physics and Gym. Great. First up, Algebra. Aunt Alice opened the door for me when we arrived at the classroom. We went up to the teacher to give him our new student forms to sign. He introduced himself as Mr. Marner.

"Okay class. Today we have two new students," he announced to the class. "This is Alice Swan and Ruh-nes-mee Masen." He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"It's just Nessie," I corrected him. I wasn't expecting him to get it right the first time anyway.

"Now," he continued, "They were both adopted by Dr. and Mrs Cullen. I'm sure you will all make them feel very welcome. There are two seats in the back." He pointed towards two spare desks at the back. The whispers built as we walked to our seats. I knew immediately that this was going to be a day of whispers.

The lessons to lunch couldn't have gone any slower. Each time we would walk into class, the teacher would make the same mistake with my name, I would make the same correction, the whispers would start as we walked to our seats at the back, and then the lesson would drone on for ages. When the bell for lunch finally rang I let out a sigh of relief.

"Ness, you should put your books in your locker. Here's your number and code." I took the card from Aunt Alice. "Do you need me to come with you?" she asked in a caring tone.

"No thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine." She gave me a nod and headed off in the other direction. I started towards my locker. It wasn't too long until I found the dull, grey, boring locker. I put in my code and opened the door. I slid my books in. I closed the door and it slammed shut. I was about to head towards the cafeteria, when I noticed a body blocking my way.

There was a tall boy standing in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Mark." He sounded a bit cocky. He held out his hand. I was a bit hesitant, but I took it and shook.

"Nessie," I replied.

"I know. I've been trying to get you alone all day, but you're always with that girl." He must have meant Aunt Alice.

"That's Alice, my sister."

"So, you're one of Dr. Cullen's kids? That's cool. I'm a senior, what are you?" He seemed a little too curious to me. I hope he didn't try anything, or Jacob would go mad. He seemed all right, though, so I thought I should be nice.

"I'm a freshman."

"Oh," he looked disappointed. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me this weekend?" What? Where did that come from? What was I going to say? I felt two strong, warm arms come from behind me and wrap around my waist. Jacob, my saviour.

"Hey, Ness." He put a soft kiss on my cheek. I giggled. "Who's this?" he asked in a grudging tone. He nodded his head towards Mark. Mark was in trouble now.

"Er, Jake, this is Mark. Mark this is Jake, my-"

"Boyfriend," Jacob finished for me. I looked at Mark. He looked slightly intimidated, but not as much as I would have been if I were in his position. He may have been in a higher year than Jacob, but Jake was much taller and muscular. Jake could take him down easily in his human form.

"We'll see. I'm top dog around here. And I always get what I want." He gave me a wink and Jacob a quick smirk before he stormed off into the hallway. I noticed that everyone parted when he walked down the hall. I wasn't scared. He should be the one that was scared, because I was sure that if he tried anything on me again, Jacob wouldn't be as calm as he was now. I turned around and looked at Jacob. His face was stern, still looking out after Mark. He was so cute when he was jealous.

"Jake," I said, trying to snap him out of it. "Jake, I love you. And I will only ever love you." That comment made him forget Mark and look straight into my eyes.

"I love you too, Ness. But if that loser puts a hand on you he won't have any hands left." Correction. He was even cuter when he was jealous and protective. I kissed him straight on the lips. He still had his hands around my waist. I deepened the kiss. Jacob pulled away. I felt hurt. I tried not to show it on my face, because it would hurt Jacob.

"Not here, Nessie," he whispered in my ear. "We'll continue this at home." His voice sent shivers down my spine. "But now we have to get to the cafeteria before your dad rips off my head."

"I would never let that happen." He took my hand, and together we walked towards the cafeteria. I looked around me. Everyone in the hall was staring at us. I wondered what rumours there would be once we got into the cafeteria. Jacob held the door open for me. When we walked in everyone stared. I searched the room for the rest of the family. I found them at a table in the back. I dragged Jacob towards them, eager to get away from all of the attention. Surely gossip doesn't travel that fast. I sat next to dad, and Jacob took a seat next to me. I looked at dad. His face was frozen in a deadly glare. I turned to see what he was looking at. It was Mark and a few other guys that must have been his friends. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper looked exactly the same as dad. I wondered what could have made them all so angry.

"If you could hear their sick, perverted minds then you would know what made me so angry," dad whispered in my ear. Clearly he had told Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper too. "As for the staring," he continued, " apparently only crazy girls turn him down. I think your little display of affection with Jacob in the hallway is also a contributing factor." I blushed a deep red. Great so he knew about that too. Is there anything about my day in school that he didn't know about? Did he know about the detention? Dad's face shot to me in an instant. His face was worried, but also angry at the same time. _Kidding,_ I said in my head. I knew he was trying to hide a smile, because I saw the corner of his lips twitch. He turned back to glaring at Mark and his friends. I looked at Mark too. He was staring straight at me. I wondered what he would do if he found out that dad could hear every though he was thinking. Jacob tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see what he wanted and was bombarded with his lips on mine. I instantly relaxed. I rested my hands on his shoulders. Maybe now Jacob had changed his mind, and he wanted to continue our previous kiss now, rather than at home. Dad cleared his throat. Jacob and I pulled away slowly. I gave him another quick kiss on the lips and turned away smiling. Jacob looked at Mark and gave him a smirk before he turned towards me. I watched Mark; he had one of he biggest glares I had ever seen on his face. I giggled a little bit. Jacob would be happy now.

The rest of the day went on pretty slowly. Lessons were just as boring as before lunch, and now I was getting hungry. I didn't eat anything at lunch. The food in the cafeteria looked like vomit, which isn't that appealing to me. I couldn't wait for the final bell to ring. When it finally rang I was off like a shot. Jacob was right, school was boring. That was to put it nicely. At least I was here with Jacob. I rushed out to the car, forgetting about Aunt Alice. I knew she wouldn't mind. She had seen me falling asleep in class all day. Surprisingly, everybody else was already at the cars. I guess our gym lesson was at the other side of the school. Jacob was leaning against my car, arms folded on his chest, and smiling at me. I ran at a pace that was probably too fast for a human. He opened his arms. I ran straight into them.

"You were right. I hate school." He chuckled.

"Aren't I always right?" I nodded. I would never doubt him again. Dad gave the signal for everyone to start for home. I pulled away from Jacob's arms. I put my lips to his once again quickly and got in the car.

I decided to let Jacob drive. He should get to try out my new baby. He was like a kid in a candy shop. The smile on his face was worth giving up one drive. Jacob's smile faded as we pulled into the driveway. I guess he wanted the drive to last longer.

As if school wasn't bad enough, they had to give us homework too. I mean, seriously, why do we need homework? It's stupid. It only took me half an hour, but that was half an hour I could have spent with Jacob. By the time I had finished and had dinner, I was basically falling asleep. I decided to turn in early. I said goodnight to everyone and gave Jacob one last long kiss before I fell into a deep sleep.

##########

**So what do you think? I'm not sure if I got everything right about the school system. I had a look on the Internet. If I did get anything wrong, could you please tell me and I will change it. I think I'll get into the climax in the next couple of chapters. If there is anything you really want to happen, please tell me.**

**A big thankyou to everyone that reviewed, especially AlexisTheTwilightFreak for telling me about the school system.**

**jacobsgirl101**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been busy. I was at a sports carnival all week, and I recently became addicted to the **_**Percy Jackson **_**series. I finished the first book in a day. Hehehe :) I also found this awesome fanfic called **_**The Hard Way to Learn a Lesson **_**by**_** Stephanie.**_** I don't usually like Edward and Bella fanfics, but this one is wicked cool. Once again, sorry for the long wait for an update. But anyway, on with the story.**

#########RPOV#############

So, here we sat. Jacob, Dad, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme and I. All in the office of one Mr Rawlings, who just happens to be the principal of the school. I was tapping my foot impatiently. Why couldn't he just get on with it already? I mean, this wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my Friday afternoon. Stuck in a stuffy office, with an insane teacher staring me down – which made me uncomfortable – and two very disappointed looking grandparents. It wasn't even me, for God's sake. I knew Mom, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were waiting outside. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were probably still angry. I didn't know why they weren't in here instead of me. They were more involved than I was. Well, the punch up was about me, but I wasn't the one doing the punching. You see, my dad, uncles and boyfriend tend to over-react sometimes. And after lunch, in the middle of the hallway, with most of the school watching, seemed to be one of those times.

During my first week at this new school, I learnt a something. Who would have thought that you would learn something at school? But the thing that I learnt wasn't academic. I learnt that boy are idiots. I sort of already knew it, but this week has really made me notice how stupid they really are. Some boys aren't like that, like the guys in my family. Teenage boys seem to be the most idiotic of all. One in particular seems to not be able to take a hint very well. That's right, you guessed it. Mark. He was possibly the king of idiot town. If he knew that Jacob could turn into a gigantic wolf, rip him to shreds and then eat him for breakfast if he wanted to, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have tried to get anywhere with me. But his little, (and I mean little) un-educated brain clearly can't take a hint.

Throughout the week Mark has been testing Jacob's limits. He would always try to catch me alone, or even just with Aunt Alice. Clearly he didn't think Aunt Alice was going to be a problem. If he knew that Aunt Alice could squash him like a bug, he would probably stay away. But Aunt Alice couldn't defend me because it would look a little strange to see a tiny girl as small as she was, take down a tall, muscular senior like Mark. Even though Aunt Alice couldn't fight him off for me, doesn't mean that Jacob couldn't. Aunt Alice had told Jake at lunch the first time after it had happened. From then on, Jacob and Uncle Jasper walked Aunt Alice and me to all of our classes. But Mark still managed to find me alone. Though, by the time he tried to do anything, one of my family members was by my side.

I think he was more intimidated by Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett, because they were seniors. I knew that he should be most scared of Jacob and Dad though, because they are the most protective of me. I was proud of Jacob for not phasing in front of the whole school when Mark provoked him. He was controlling himself very well. That was until today.

**#############Flashback#############**

_Mark stood up from his table in the crowded cafeteria and stormed out. His two stupid-looking friends followed him obediently. I turned to Jacob. He had a smug look on his face. The way that Mark stormed out of the cafeteria was a clear indication that Jacob had won the staring competition. _

"_Here's your prize for winning." I handed him the untouched chocolate bar on the table. I tried to remember to bring some form of food from home every day. The food on offer here looked disgusting, so I definitely wasn't eating any of it. I wasn't hungry today, and I was prepared to give it up for Jacob. He took it quickly. He didn't think of bringing a snack for lunch. He always raided the fridge as soon as we got home._

_I felt a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I stood up. Jacob gave me a confused look. "Bathroom," I said quietly. He nodded his head, and I started for the hallway._

_I sighed in relief as I walked out of the crowded cafeteria. The hallway was almost empty; everyone else was in the cafeteria. I didn't fail to notice that the only other people in the hallway were Mark and his friends. Knowing this made me walk faster towards the bathroom. I could feel Mark following me, but he must have left his friends behind. He was really getting on my nerves now._

_I turned around to face him. "What do you want?" I nearly shouted at him. A cruel smile grew on his face._

"_You," he whispered. And with that, he pushed me up against the lockers. He pressed his lips hard against mine. I put my hands on his chest to try and push him away. I knew I was stronger than him, but it would threaten our secret for me to take him down. I kept trying to push him off. He only crushed his lips harder against mine. He tasted disgusting. I don't know how he shoved down the food from the cafeteria everyday, but I was definitely never going to try it. His hands moved to my waist. I tried to pry his hands off of my body, and suddenly, the weight of Mark on me was gone. _

_I heard a huge crash as Mark's body slammed into the lockers parallel to where I was still standing. I saw Jacob pin Mark to the wall of the lockers. There was now a huge crowd of people flooding out of the cafeteria to see what all of the commotion was about. Mom's cold arms wrapped around me in a comforting hug. _

"_I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Jacob hissed in Mark's face. I could hear the venom in his voice. "And I come out here and find you sucking on her face with her trying to push you off! Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off right now!" Jacob was shouting now. He released Mark from the wall and his grasp. Soon Dad, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had circled Jacob and Mark, but were clearly, and obviously, siding with Jacob._

"_Because she's hot!" Mark shouted at Jacob. That was when it really hit me that boys were idiots. That had to be the stupidest thing anybody had ever said. Dad threw a punch right at Mark's face. I'm pretty sure that if Dad put all of his strength into that punch, he probably would have taken Mark's head off with the follow through. I heard a crack when Dad's hand collided with Mark's nose. Mark fell to the ground with the impact. I could tell by Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper's stances that they were about to pounce on top of Mark. I'm pretty sure that they would have if Mr Rawlings hadn't walked in the very second that Dad threw the punch. The crowd around the fight quickly cleared out and moved back to class._

"_You three," Mr Rawlings barked. He pointed at Dad, Jacob and me. "My office. Now!" _

**########End Flashback########**

And that's how we got to where we are right now.

"Now, I need you to understand that we _do not_ tolerate violence at this school." Mr Rawlings started. Esme shot a disbelieving look at Jacob and Dad. "Would you two like to explain yourselves?"

"Why isn't that sick, feral pig in here?" Jacob questioned Mr Rawlings. "He's the one that was practically raping Nessie." He nodded his head towards me. Esme's face turned from disbelieving to understanding. She knew that it was only natural for Dad and Jacob to get protective over me.

"I am aware of the circumstances and will be talking to Mr Bradley after about his actions. However," Mr Rawlings said in a matter-of-fact tone, "your actions were no better. Mr Bradley is being treated in the hospital right now for a broken nose, Mr Cullen. You will be pleased to know that, other than that, Mr Bradley only had a minor concussion." Esme's eyes were of pure astonishment. She knew that they would get protective, but I guess she wouldn't have guessed that Dad would punch someone.

"Mr Bradley is not going to press charges, but this will not go un-noticed. Your records are pretty clear, but there will be punishment. You boys will each get Friday detentions for a month." Dad and Jake's mouths fell open.

"What?" Dad yelled. "This is totally unfair. We got protective over her, and we get a months detention? He got what was coming."

"Yeah," Jacob continued. "We warned him and he didn't listen."

"I don't care if he didn't listen, Mr Black. Someone was hurt, so someone will be punished. You will each get a Friday detention for a month, and that is final. You are dismissed." He threw his hand towards the door, indicating for us to leave.

Together we walked out of the office. As the rest of the family saw us come out, they stood and followed us out of the school.

The ride home was quiet. Nobody talked. It felt like it had been hours when we finally drove into the garage. We all walked inside the living room.

"Okay, I've got to get back to work and make sure that this boy is alright." Grandpa Carlisle gave Grandma Esme a quick kiss on the lips and then turned towards Dad and Jacob. "I'm very disappointed in you two." And with that, he walked back into the garage.

"You two," Grandma Esme pointed towards Dad and Jacob. "Sit. Now." She pointed to the couch. Dad and Jacob went and sat down. Mom and I followed and took a seat next to them. Everybody else just pretended that they weren't listening. Grandma Esme stood in front of us, taking the position of power.

"I am even more disappointed in you than your father. A fight? Really? I never expected this from either of you." I could tell by her voice that she was angry. "Not only will you have the detentions, but you will also be grounded on weeknights from 4pm until 7pm. This will be for as long as your father and I have decided is the right amount of time."

"But," Jacob interrupted.

"No buts, Jacob." Grandma Esme treated Jacob like one of her sons. I had a feeling that she liked him a bit more because she could cook for him, but right now there was no favouritism. "By grounded I mean no TV, no computer, no Bella," she pointed at Dad, "and no Nessie," she pointed at Jake.

"What? But, Esme," Mom whined. I had never heard Mom whine before. "This isn't fair on Nessie and I. We shouldn't be punished. Nessie is the victim. This is so unfair." She folded her arms across her chest and slouched back into the couch.

"I'm sorry, dear, but Carlisle and I feel that it is the only way for them to learn a lesson. It has been decided, and there is no changing our minds." This was horrible. How was I going to stay away from Jake that long?

I had a feeling this was going to be a very painful time.

#################

**So, this chapter was kinda a filler, but I just wanted to get across that Mark is a mean person. In case you didn't realise, Mark's last name is Bradley. That's who Mr Rawlings was referring to as Mr Bradley. So, I hope you liked it. **

**I'm not sure when I will be updating next. I'm going on holidays, and I'm taking my computer. But I'm not sure if I will have Internet. I will be typing though. So hopefully I can write a few chapters and update regularly.**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I also want to thank Tanny Apple. You are my most loyal reviewer. **

**jacobsgirl101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. I just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer on the past few chapters. So this chapter's disclaimer will be for chapters 4, 5, 6 and 7. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Not me :(**

#########RPOV#########

At least tomorrow was the weekend, and Jake wasn't grounded on the weekends. I still thought that Jake and Dad's punishment was a little harsh. Mom and I did nothing wrong, and we were punished. It was even worse on Jake and me. We had to sleep. Mom and Dad didn't. They got to spend hours on end with each other, while Jacob and I wasted precious time sleeping. I had never, ever seen Grandma Esme so angry. She was never angry at all. Occasionally she would yell at Uncle Emmett and Jacob for fighting inside, but she laughed about it after. I had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to be laughing about this for a long time, if ever.

"Nessie, Jake. Dinner," I heard Grandma Esme call from downstairs. I felt relieved when she called us down. Finally I could see Jacob again. I had finished my homework in an hour, which left me two hours to sit miserably on my bed, waiting for time to pass. Not only was I not allowed to talk to him, I wasn't allowed to see him. I had missed his beautiful face so much. Dad and Jake's Friday detentions started next week. The horrible principal called and told the times. 4 'til 6 every Friday for a month. It was just lucky that the times were within the hours of grounding.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. I was about to step down the last step when a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist. I turned in Jacob's strong arms to face him.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too, Ness." Jacob brought his lips to mine. I barely had time to think before Uncle Emmett characteristically interrupted us.

"Oh, please. You two have been away from each other only three hours. Have you taken a look at yourselves?" His booming laughter filled the quiet living room.

"How about I take Aunt Rose away from you for three hours straight, five time a week?" I threatened him. Uncle Emmett slouched his head in defeat. He didn't bother us the rest of the night. I took Jacob's hand and led him towards a delicious dinner.

I noticed that Mom and Dad weren't in the room. I didn't even want to imagine what they were doing right now. When I was about halfway through my meal, Grandpa Carlisle came home.

"Edward, down her. Now," he shouted towards the stairs. In seconds Mom and Dad were in the living room. "Well, not only does he have a broken nose, his jaw is also fractured. **(A/N: Not sure if it's possible to have a fractured jaw. If it isn't, please pretend that it is.) **He was conscious when I got there. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a patient whose injures were caused be my own sons? I am very disappointed in both of you. I understand that it is only natural for you to get protective of Nessie, but I really don't think that a punch up in the middle of the hallway was necessary. If I hear anything like this again from either of you, your punishment times will have to be extended." Carlisle walked out of the room. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. Grandma Esme took our plates and followed after Grandpa Carlisle.

Drowsiness took over me. I tried to stay awake so that I could be with Jake longer. After an uphill battle with sleep I finally gave in. Letting the darkness take over.

##########################

The weekend went by too fast for my liking. Although I got up early every morning and went to bed late every night, I still wasn't satisfied that I had gotten the best out of the weekend. Monday morning came too soon. Before I knew it Aunt Alice, who was desperate to find an outfit for me today, was waking me up. I didn't really care what I wore, so I let her have free reign. While she was picking an outfit I had a quick shower. I came out to see a pair of skinny jeans laid out with a blue blouse and matching jewellery. There was a sticky not attached to the blouse. It said:

_**Your Welcome – Alice xxx**_

I stifled a giggle. Only Aunt Alice would know that I was going to thank her. I quickly put on the clothes and made my way downstairs. Apparently I took the longest to get ready. Everyone else was waiting in the living room.

Jacob came up to me. "You look beautiful, as always," he whispered in my ear. I took his hand and dragged him towards Dad's silver Volvo.

##########

Jacob and I followed the family towards the building, hand in hand.

"Having fun being grounded, Black?" an annoying voice called from behind us. We turned to see Mark (who else?) standing with his group of idiot friends. I could clearly see that his face was different. I was surprised he could talk after a fractured jaw. He had a few definite scars around his nose and jaw. They were so easy to see. Apparently the whole school had heard about, or seen, the brawl in the hall.** (A/N: Hehehe. That rhymes. Brawl in the Hall. Hehehe :D)** Jacob walked over to him and I followed. "I heard your mummy and daddy grounded you. That'll go nicely with your detentions." I could hear Jacob growling in front of me. "I got let off with a warning. The teachers have always been nice to me." A smirk grew on his face.

"Nice face," Jacob said. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me towards the main building.

"Well," Mark continued, "if you ever want a real boyfriend who's not a coward, give me a call." I knew he was talking to me, but I just ignored him. Apparently Uncle Emmett had other ideas. He stalked towards him quickly.

"You know, Bradley," he started, "I quite like the way Edward re-arranged your face, but if you put another hand on Nessie and I'll have to try my hand at sculpting. Do I make myself clear?" Mark looked terrified. He gave Uncle Emmett a nervous nod. Everyone in the parking lot was watching in astonishment. Clearly the school tough guy wasn't so tough after all. Uncle Emmett was quick to follow after us. We entered the school as a family.

#######

The school day passed quickly. We didn't hear from Mark again, he stayed as far away as possible. I kept on thanking Uncle Emmett every time I saw him. The effect had obviously been what he had hoped for. I was glad that school was finished when the final bell rang. But I was sad that my time with Jacob for the day was almost up. I hoped that this grounding didn't last very long. I wasn't sure how long I was going to last without cracking.

As we walked into the house I gave Jacob a long goodbye kiss before we went our separate ways.

I think it was only 6:45pm when I fell asleep. Clearly all of those early mornings and late nights over the weekend weren't so good for my energy. I was upset that I hadn't gotten to see Jacob again. I welcomed sleep anyway. I was too tired to argue.

###########

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Short chapter. Some of you said that you wanted more school drama, and that was it. I am afraid that it might be the last bit for a while. The climax isn't to do with school, obviously because of the summary. But I will try and make it interesting. **

**On the bright side, this morning I woke up to find 12 emails. 7 of them were reviews. That is a record. I think it deserves a round of applause *claps***

**Hopefully I can update soon, and thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially to those who told me to have a fun holiday :)**

**jacobsgirl101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. The plot is about to start. I don't like to ramble on too much at the beginning, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

####RPOV####

I woke up to see the sunlight flooding through my curtains. Wait! Sunlight? There was hardly ever sunlight here. This meant that only Jake and I would be going to school today.

I quickly got changed and went downstairs. I was eager to see Jacob again. I had waisted a lot of time last night sleeping, and now I was going to catch up that time.

When I got downstairs Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were already racing their cars on the TV. I could tell that they were happy not to have to go to school today. Mom was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine, and Dad was staring at her while stroking her hair. What was it with Dad and playing with Mom's hair? Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were discussing the latest trends in fashion, and planning for their weekend shopping trip. They always went on big weekend shopping trips, and they always tried to get Mom to tag along, but they were never successful. They were obsessed with getting Mom up to date with the latest fashion, because they say she doesn't have very good taste. Mom hates shopping, and it rubbed off on me. I don't mind it as much as she does, but it's not one of my favourite hobbies.

Esme already had a plate of breakfast out for me. I was quick to start over towards my breakfast. Jacob joined me soon after and Esme gave him his plate. The breakfast was delicious, as usual. I don't think I have ever had a meal made by Grandma Esme that I didn't like.

Once we were finished Jacob gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before leading me towards my car. I chucked him the keys. He could drive today.

We pulled up into the parking to the usual envious stares. Although, some of them might have been confused as to why Jake and I were the only ones here today. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mark with his friends. Maybe he had finally got the picture into his head that I had a boyfriend and wasn't interested. Uncle Emmett could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. Maybe I could have a normal school life after all, and not have to worry about Jake exploding into a giant wolf in front of the whole school because of some jerk.

Jake walked me across the school to my next class. He planted a soft kiss on my lips before saying goodbye and walking off in the other direction towards his next class.

Algebra and English went by slowly. I was impatiently waiting for lunch so that I could see Jacob again. But in Spanish I got what I wanted, and I didn't even have to wait for lunch.

Halfway through the lesson a voice over the loud speaker called "Could Jacob and Renesmee Cullen please report to the front office immediately." I blushed a million shades of red. I guess I just don't like being noticed. The teacher gave me a quick nod. I put my books in my bag and silently walked towards the front office.

Jacob was sitting in the office waiting for me when I got there. He stood as I came through the door. He took my hand and we walked towards the desk.

"Yes, umm," the lady at the front desk started. She had bleached blonde hair and had more make-up on her face than Aunt Alice had in her bathroom, and that was something that was hard to achieve. She looked at a sticky note on her desk and continued "your family called and asked you to come home immediately. They said it was a family emergency." Jacob and I exchanged worried glances. "I just need you to sign out, and then you can go home." She pushed a 'sign out' book towards Jacob with a pen. I noticed that there was also a piece of paper on the 'sign out' book. I took a peek and saw that it had a phone number on it. Now it was my turn to be the jealous girlfriend. I picked up the paper and tore it in half before pulling Jacob into a kiss. I pulled away and dragged Jacob out of the room. I turned around at the door and gave the lady a quick smirk. Jacob chuckled. I soon remembered why we were leaving school early and became instantly serious.

Jacob led me towards my car. I could tell he was worried, but I was pretty sure that I was wearing the same look on my face.

"What could this be?" I asked Jacob quietly. My voice quavered, revealing how scarred I really was. I tried to be brave in front of Jake; I didn't want him to think I was some pussy.

"Don't worry, Nessie. I'll protect you, no matter what." Jacob's voice was anything but calm. I knew how imprinting was, and I knew that he would always feel the need to protect me, but I didn't want him to risk his life to protect me.

"Jake," I started, "I don't want you to risk your life trying to protect me." I let the thoughts in my head turn into words.

"Nessie, you are my life. It's my job to protect you. I you died, I don't know what I'd do. Nothing would be the same without you, Ness. My life would be worthless. I wouldn't have anything to live for. I can't even think about what I would feel like if you were hurt and I hadn't put in 100% of my effort to protect you." I felt tears starting to build in my eyes. I was touched by what Jacob had said, and I was feeling a bit hysterical at the moment with everything going on. Together, they were sure to bring out dramatic results. Jacob saw the water overflowing from my eyelids onto my cheeks. "No, baby, don't cry. Everything is going to be fine, I promise." He held his hand out for me to take. As usual, it was warm, but this time it felt like it had a different meaning. Before, it felt like we were trying to make a statement. Now when I held his hand, I could feel longing in both Jacob and me. As we pulled up into the driveway my nerves started to build even more. I got out of the car and Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. It made me feel safe.

When Jacob and I walked into the house it was hectic. Dad was pacing up and down the room, Carlisle and Uncle Jasper were whispering quietly in the corner of the room, Esme was comforting Mom. What scared me most was that Aunt Alice was sitting by herself at the couch, frozen. She only looked like that when she had a vision. I guess Jacob might be breaking that promise.

"What's going on?" I called out to the house.

"Alice had a vision," Aunt Rose replied. I already knew that part.

"What about?"

Aunt Alice looked up from her frozen position. "It's the Volturi. They decided to check up on us." I was shocked. I thought that the Volturi were going to leave us alone. I knew why, though. They were power hungry. They didn't want anyone to think that they could over-throw them. They took every chance they could to show people how powerful they were, just to keep them in line. Our family was their biggest threat. We had gifts in our family that Aro wished he had. He had always wanted Dad and Aunt Alice to join his guard. They had always declined, but Aro didn't give up very easily.

"Who's coming?" I questioned her further. I needed to know as much as I could.

"All of their strongest are coming. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Santiago and Chelsea." I may have only been very young when the Volturi fist came to visit, but I still knew how they worked pretty well. They would only bring out their strongest team if they were planning on fighting. This was not good. We wouldn't be able to get the pack to help us either. They were too far away. We were even in numbers, but they had trained fighters and strong gifts. We had to try and stop this.

"Well, what can we do?" I asked nervously. I hadn't noticed until now that I was squeezing Jacob's hand very hard. He pulled me into his chest and started rubbing my back. It was comforting. Jacob always knew how to cheer me up, but this time I was still scared. Maybe it had something to do with the group of strong vampires coming to destroy my family. I decided that that was the reason.

"We can't do anything," Dad said as he stopped pacing the room. "They are too strong, and if we try to run, Demetri will just track us down again."

"But I thought that Mom's shield could stop Demetri's gift?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"It can, but as soon as she takes it off, he will be able to find us again. The Volturi don't like being messed with. They intimidate everyone to make sure that they stay in power. If they get too soft on people, then they will look weak. Pride is everything to the Volturi." There was nothing else we could do. Everything was set. Nothing would change their minds. A fight was inevitable.

Suddenly, Aunt Alice and Dad froze. Everybody rushed to Aunt Alice's side, leaving dad on his own to watch Aunt Alice's vision through her mind. They both snapped out of it at the same time, their eyes wide with horror.

"What is it Alice?" asked Jasper quietly. He was sitting closest to Aunt Alice and was rubbing her back.

"The Volturi were talking about recruiting," she stated blindly. I had already guessed that this was going to happen.

"Did they say who they were going to recruit, Alice?" asked Carlisle nervously.

"They were talking about recruiting, and after that I am blind," she finished.

Jacob and I froze where we stood as the rest of the family turned to look at us in shock.

##########

**Ohhh, cliffy! Sorry, but I had to stop somewhere. Plus I needed to build up suspense, and keep you interested!**

**So, who has seen Eclipse? I went to a midnight screening, and I loved it. Riley was awesome. Of course he was, an Australian actor was playing him. What did you guys think? Tell me in a review!**

**jacobsgirl101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block for the first time ever. But no worries, I have recovered :) Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight.**

###########

Previously...

"_The Volturi were talking about recruiting," she stated blindly. I had already guessed that this was going to happen._

"_Did they say who they were going to recruit, Alice?" asked Carlisle nervously._

"_They were talking about recruiting, and after that I am blind," she finished._

_Jacob and I froze where we stood as the rest of the family turned to look at us in shock._

#######RPOV#######

This could not be happening. The Volturi could not want to recruit me. Why would the Volturi choose me over Dad or Aunt Alice? We stood there for what felt like hours. It was actually only a minute, but having your whole family staring at you does that sometimes. I wanted to scream. I noticed then that I was squeezing Jacob's hand very hard. I let go quickly.

I began to feel a bit light headed. I slowly started towards my room. I felt Jacob's presence behind me. As I walked into my room I felt Jacob's warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me into his chest. He pressed his lips to my head and muttered, "Everything will be alright." But I knew that it wasn't going to be all right. That was the last thing I thought before I drifted into unconsciousness.

#######Jacob's POV#######

I felt Nessie fall limp in my arms. I picked her up bridle-style and carried her to her bed. I stood looking over her for a few minutes. She was so perfect. It made me so angry to think that somebody was going to take her away from me. This had to be stopped. Once I had tucked her in I headed back downstairs.

Nobody had moved from their previous positions. We couldn't waste time doing nothing; we had to make a plan. I didn't intend on giving up Nessie without a fight, but by the pace we were working, we didn't stand a chance. I was about to interrupt their quiet time, but Edward had clearly read my mind and did the interrupting for me.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Edwards voice was surprisingly calm. I didn't know how he could be so calm about this right now? There was a big group of vampires coming to take away my Nessie, and he was calm. Edward shot me an angry look and I realised that I was shouting my thoughts. Whoops! _Sorry Eddie,_ I thought. He glared at me even more for calling him Eddie.

"We should have someone protecting Nessie at all times," Jasper pointed out. "We can't take any risks. Now that it concerns Nessie we don't know whether they are coming here to fight or if they are going to try and kidnap her."

"I'll do it," I volunteered. "If anyone should protect Nessie, it should be me."

"That's fine Jacob, but you have to sleep. We can take turns watching over her at night," Esme concluded. She had been like a second mother to me. She treated me like any of the other Cullens, and I was very grateful.

Alice was the only one still frozen. I could tell she was confused. Sometimes, if she tried really hard, she could see Nessie. But she could never see Nessie when I was involved. It didn't make sense. These Italian vamps wouldn't take me as well, would they?

Edward looked up at me with a shocked expression. "I never thought of that," he whispered. "It is a possibility. And it would explain a lot."

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, slightly confused.

"Alice can sometimes see Nessie when she tries very hard," Edward explained. "But she can never see her when she is with Jacob or one of the wolves."

Blondie decided it was time to make fun of me. "But why would they want a smelly mutt with them?" she asked curiously, smirking at me. This really wasn't the time to be smiling.

"Because they know that it is the only way that she will come with them," Esme whispered. "It all makes sense now." I could tell that she was happy that it all made sense, but she wasn't happy about what it meant.

"Aro was also intrigued at the idea of guard dogs last time we met," Edward finished. I growled. As if I would ever guard their sorry buts.

"They know that Nessie is your weakness, Jacob. And they know that you are Nessie's. They will use that to their advantage." Damn it! Why does he always have to be right? Edward smirked.

"But what does this mean, Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"It means that someone has to be with Jacob at all times as well." That part shocked me. It was time to intervene.

"I can take care of myself," I said. This was all getting too much for me. These stupid Italian vamps were trying to take my Nessie away from me, they were going to use me to get her, and now I had to be babysat.

"I know Jacob, but these are trained fighters," Edward said. "And there will be more than one. We need you to be safe in order to protect Nessie." He had a point, but I still didn't like the idea of being watched over all the time very much.

"I refuse to babysit the mutt!" Blondie exclaimed. Everyone turned to stare at her. I agreed with her. I didn't want anyone to babysit me, especially not Blondie.

"Rose, I'm sure we can work it out so that you only babysit Ness. Alright?" Emmett tried to reason with her. Blondie just nodded.

"Alice, are you sure that you can't see anything else?" Jasper asked Alice in a soothing, calm tone. He was rubbing her back while she stared into space.

"I'm sorry, Jazz. But I can't see anything. And that confirms that it has something to do with Jacob. I'm trying really hard, but it's just giving me a headache." She started rubbing her temples. I knew there was no way she was going to see anything else, so I didn't see why she was staining herself. But I knew if I said anything someone would tell me that we couldn't take the risk, which, I guess, I would have to agree to. Edward gave me a look to tell me I was right.

"Is there really nothing else we can do?" asked Esme.

"Well, we can go to Italy right now and fight off the Volturi," Emmett added. Blondie slapped him on the back of the head.

"No, Emmett. That would just give them a reason to fight all of us," Blondie said it as if she were talking to a child. I could have sworn I heard Emmett mutter "Who says that a bad thing?" but he just looked disappointed, and then started rubbing the back of his head.

"Jacob, why don't you go to sleep? You seem very tired," Edward said calmly. I noticed only then that I was feeling tired. Talking about Nessie's safety seemed too important, so I had pushed sleep to the back of my brain. I nodded and headed upstairs.

As I lay in bed all I could think about was Nessie. About how I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. About how much I hated those Italian vamps for threatening her. I couldn't live without her. She was my reason for existing, and if she wasn't properly protected, then she could be taken away from me. I couldn't let that happen. I would do everything in my power to make sure she stays with me. I wouldn't lose her.

I thought about my Nessie until the moment my eyelids fell down, and sleep took over.

###########

**So, what do you guys think? I know it's a bit short, but I didn't know what else to write. I also wanted to make sure that my writing in Jacob's POV was all right, because I didn't want to muck up the whole story. **

**I'm also thinking about writing a fanfic about Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I know that there are some fans out there, so please tell me what you think in a review.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'll try and update soon.**

**jacobsgirl101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all of my awesome readers. I have to say, I was a bit disappointed at the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I mean, two. Seriously? You guys can do better than that. Lets try and get a few more this chapter, shall we? Anyway, here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Well, not in this world. I do in my dreams :)**

#######RPOV#######

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned. That definitely wasn't the best nights sleep I had ever had. Every dream I had was a nightmare. Each time the Volturi were threatening to take me away from my family, or kill me. Each time I woke up panting and sweating. I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked around my room, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

I gasped. Standing in the corner of the room, watching over me was the huge, muscled form of Uncle Emmett. I jumped back in surprise.

"Sorry to scare you, squirt," he laughed. He didn't sound sorry. "It's my turn to watch over you."

"What?" I asked, extremely confused. Watch over me? What did that mean?

"Why don't you come downstairs? I'm sure Eddie will explain." He came over and picked me up effortlessly. He stood me on my feet, turned, and raced out of the room.

I had a quick shower and changed into some comfy clothes before I headed downstairs.

Only Mom, Dad, Jacob and Esme were downstairs. Esme was making breakfast for Jacob and me, Mom was rubbing Dad's back, and Dad had his head in his hands.

I scoffed down my breakfast. I probably was going to get a stomach ache later, but I needed to find out what was going on. Jacob scoffed down his breakfast too, but I think he was just hungry.

I took a seat on the couch opposite Mom and Dad. Jacob followed me, sat down next to me and wrapped one arm around my waist.

Both Mom and Dad looked up when we sat down. "What's going on now?" I asked.

"We believe that the Volturi are going to try and kidnap Jacob in order for you to come after him," Dad said with no emotion in his voice at all.

"So I have to be watched over while I sleep? Don't you think your being a little bit extreme?"

"Trust me, Ness. It's even more awkward for me with Jasper reading in my room while I'm trying to sleep," Jacob complained. So they were watching over both of us, not just me. I understood that they wanted to protect us, but this was a little too much for my liking.

Dad's head shot up after I thought that. "It's not extreme to want to protect you, Nessie. We can't take any risks now. That's why someone will be watching over you at all times." Dad was dead serious. I could tell by the look on his face. It was pained, and I could tell that he was thinking hard too. I had never imagined how hard it would be to have your own thoughts going through your mind and at the same time listen to everyone else's.

I gave him a nod to show him I understood. Jacob and I stood up to leave and Mom stood up too. She had been quiet the whole time. She gracefully glided towards me and wrapped me in her icy cold arms.

"My baby. I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear.

When she let go I replied, "It's fine, Mom. It's not you fault." With that, I turned and walked back upstairs. Jacob followed me to my room.

My room was the only place I could break down. I didn't want the family to think I was weak. I knew they still heard me, but I liked to pretend that they couldn't. Jacob was the only one I was comfortable crying in front of. I didn't know why, it's just how I felt.

I sat down on my bed, and Jacob did the same. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing. Jacob wrapped me in a warm, comforting hug. I put my head in his chest and let the tears openly flow through. Jacob started hushing me, telling me everything was going to be all right.

After a while I got a hold of myself. I reluctantly lifted my head from Jacob's warm chest. His shirt was soaked with my tears, so soaked it was almost see through. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

Jacob's face looked genially shocked. "It's alright to be upset, Nessie. It's completely understandable. Nobody deserves for this to happen to them, especially not you,' he reassured me softly.

I could still fell the wet tears on my cheeks. Jacob kissed them away. He planted kisses all over my face, eventually landing on my lips. I deepened the kiss. I brought my hands to his neck and tangled them in his hair. We both pulled away to take a long breath before returning my lips to his. I pushed him into a position so he was lying on the bed. I lay myself on top of him and put my lips back on his. I brought my hands back to his face.

Suddenly the door opened. "Whoa! I did not need to see that," a small voice exclaimed. I quickly separated myself from Jacob. I took the easy way out and lay next to Jacob on the bed. Standing in the doorway was the tiny, pixie-like frame of Aunt Alice. She had a hand covering her eyes, and what I could see of her face was shock. "Edward says to stop before he rips off Jake's head. Now I know what he was talking about." She was quick to exit, muttering something that sounded like "he could have warned me."

Jacob chuckled next to me. I let out a big sigh. Jacob captured my lips once more, but only for a short time. Most of the sadness I had felt before was gone now. Jacob always knew how to make me feel better. I leaned back into Jacob's lips.

Jacob didn't let me let very far, though. He pulled away almost as soon as I placed my lips on his. Jacob leaned his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"I quite like my head, Nessie," he whispered. "I would like to keep it on my neck, if that's alright with you." I let out a quiet laugh. He smiled at me, pecked me on the lips and jumped off of the bed. I jumped off after him and took his hand.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Lets go to the lake for a swim," he suggested. I liked the idea, but it was freezing outside. No doubt the lake would be even colder.

"But it's freezing outside. And the water would be even colder"

"I'll keep you warm," he compromised. He had a huge grin on his face, so I smiled too. "Come on."

Jacob pulled me downstairs and to the door. He had the door half open before it slammed shut. Standing in front of us, with his arms crossed over his chest, and a very amused look on his face, was Uncle Emmett.

"And where do we think we're going?" he asked.

"You're staying here. Jacob and I are going to the lake." I leaned forward to take the door handle, but Emmett moved to block my way.

"What? You think that we would let you two go out alone, to a place that was out of hearing range, after just breaking up your little make-out session no more than two minutes ago?" He grinned from ear to ear. I blushed a deep red. Clearly the whole family knew. I let out a loud groan, but that only spread his grin further across his face, if that was even possible.

"So Eddie is sending you to do his dirty work for him now, Emmett," Jacob said. It came out more of a statement rather than a question. Jacob looked really annoyed. He too had his arms crossed over his chest, but there was no amused look on his face.

"No. But he seems to think that you," he poked Jacob in the chest, "find me a little more intimidating." He unfolded his arms and flexed his over-sized muscles. I rolled my eyes. That is just typical Emmett. He must have caught my eye roll because he added on the end, "You know you love it."

"We just want to go for a swim, Uncle Emmett," I explained.

"Yeah, sure, sure." He looked unconvinced. "Why do I find that hard to believe?" He laughed at his joke, though he was the only one who did.

I groaned again. "Dad!" I screamed. Emmett flinched because of his sensitive ears. Dad was standing next to Emmett in an instant. "You said you were going to accept us being together," I whined.

"I did say that I would accept it," he admitted. "But considering that there is a group of vampires coming to kidnap both of you, I don't think it's safe for you to go anywhere alone." Damn! Why did he have to always be right? Dad smirked a little bit.

"Fine then. We'll go back upstairs. Come on Jake." I pulled Jacob back towards the stairs. Before I could climb the first one, Dad was blocking our way.

"You know, I did stop you upstairs for a reason. You're too young." He had his 'dad' voice on now.

"I thought we went through this, Dad," I said, annoyed. "I'm not a little girl anymore. And who said it was going to go there anyway?" Jacob looked uncomfortable talking about this with Dad. So was I, but it needed to be settled.

"Your six years old, Nessie," his voice was getting louder.

"Oh no. Don't you play that card, Dad. You know that I'm physically and mentally seventeen. And I'm going to be like this forever. Does that mean that you're never going to allow it?"

"No. But you're still too young, and that is final." He was gone in a flash.

"Ugh! Why does he have to be so dad-like all the time?" I complained to Jacob. He led me towards the couch and set me down.

"Well, he is your dad, Ness," he said. "It's alright Ness, we have forever." That part made me smile. The thought of spending forever with Jake was amazing. Eternity together.

The rest of the day I spent with Jacob. We talked about everything that didn't matter. Just being in each other's company was enough for us. It felt so natural talking to Jake. And I loved every second of it. I knew that my forever was going to be a happy one. As long as I was with Jacob.

############

**Good chapter? Bad chapter? Please tell me. **

**I didn't get enough reviews last chapter to know if my idea about a **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**fanifc was a good idea. So please tell me.**

**Thanks to…**

**Seventeen4ever**

**Teamjacobishot ()**

**My only reviewers. I really appreciate it.**

**jacobsgirl101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update. I know it's been a really long time, but I have been reading Alex Rider. I really like it, and my mind was sidetracked for a little while. I've also been reading lots of fanfiction rather than writing it, sorry! And that's is why it took so long to update.**

**Although, it seems that I don't have very many readers anymore, or are you guys just not reviewing? I mean, do you guys hate the story? Because I would prefer constructive criticism in reviews rather than no reviews at all! Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you a bit more than the past ones.**

**Also to teamjacobishot. Thanks for the suggestion, I was already planning on doing that. Great minds think alike, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :(**

#######RPOV#######

It had been a week since Alice had her vision. Nothing else had happened. Jake and I had been on house arrest, and I was getting very frustrated.

We weren't allowed to do anything. They wouldn't even let Jake and me go to school. I was positive that Dad had a talk to Esme before they went to school. We had to stay in separate rooms, or have Esme with us. It was like he wanted to torture us.

And as if everything couldn't get any worse, I was extremely thirsty. It had been a while since I had last hunted. The insane burning in my throat dies down a bit after I eat some human food, but I am never fully satisfied.

Although the house is huge, and has plenty to do, I was bored out of my whits. At least I had Jacob. We would spend most of the day together, just sitting and talking. Surprisingly we never ran out of anything to talk about.

You would have thought that if they were putting us under house arrest, they wouldn't make us do school work. Well, you are wrong. Every day they brought home the work that we missed in class. Homework was bad enough, and now they want us to do all of the stuff at home as well. But I guess living in a house with vampires that have been through high school more than a few times helps.

I think Jacob was having a harder time than I was. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of vampires coming to kidnap us. But nothing had happened. I think some of it was that he was shocked that they were going to take him. But I was pretty sure that he was worried about protecting me. He was cute when he got protective.

And Alice hadn't had any more visions, as hard as she tried. I kept on telling her not to bother, because it just gives her a head ache. She didn't listen, though.

I was doing the huge loads of homework that they had given me. It was endless. And I had to do this every night. Every subject that I was meant to do in the day, I had to do at night. It was like my life was in reverse. Instead of going to school in the morning, I did all of my work in the afternoon. I preferred doing it in the morning.

I was almost finished. It was around five thirty in the afternoon. I seemed to get my work done quicker at home than at school. One subject to go.

Time seemed to go very slowly when I was doing my homework. Finally I was done and could go see Jacob. Esme and Carlisle had discontinued Jacob and Dad's punishment after Alice had her vision. Now I could see him whenever I wanted to.

I walked to Jacob's room and knocked on the door. No answer. _That's weird, _I thought to myself. I knocked again. Still no answer. I let myself in out of worry. Jacob wouldn't be asleep, but I couldn't work out why Jacob wouldn't be in his room.

As I stepped into Jacob's room I gasped. Jacob wasn't in the room. But that wasn't why I gasped. On the floor, next to the open window, was a pile of Jacob's shredded clothes.

#######################JPOV#######################

My senses came back to me all at once. It was a relief. Darkness was really starting to get to me. But once I saw where I was, I wished I were still in darkness.

The room was fancy, a little too fancy, even for the Cullens. That's how I knew where I was. The Cullens' house was modern, but this place looked medieval.

Memories came flooding back to me. I wasn't sure how long ago it was, but I was positive that it was real. I had been about to leave when an icy-cold hand grabbed my shoulder. Instinctively, I phased into my wolf form. But that was when everything went blank. I couldn't remember anything from then until right now. And the only conclusion I could come to was that the Italian vamps had come.

I didn't know how Edward hadn't heard their thoughts as they came to the house. Unless they had a shield, like Bells. And I knew that they had some vamp that could cut off the sense. What was his name? Aaron? Alex? Alec? Alec, that was right. That was how I had been taken here.

The room looked bright for the palace of vampire royalty. I stood up off the floor to take a better look. There was a window on the wall, but it was covered with red fabric. There was a bed. I didn't know why they would bother having a bed. Vampires don't sleep, and they just chucked me on the floor. Although, I wouldn't expect any less from a bunch of bloodsuckers.

As soon as where I was sank in, I worried about Nessie. I hope she didn't do anything stupid. I knew why they brought me here, to get to her. But I hoped that she didn't give in to what they wanted. And the Cullens wouldn't let her go willingly.

The door to the room swung open suddenly. I tall, well-built male vamp came into the room. I recognized him. He was there after Nessie was born. Felix, I think his name was. And if my calculations were correct, then he was one of the Volturi's trained fighters. I knew I wouldn't get out of this one too easily.

I growled at him. He was one of _them._ One of the people – if you could call them that – that had taken me away from Nessie. He didn't seem intimidated at all. Stupid, cocky, Italian vamps. Instead he said simply, "Come."

"I don't take orders from bloodsuckers," I spat through clenched teeth. I knew I would eventually go where he wanted me to, but I wanted to push his limits a bit more.

He barred his teeth and growled at me. "You will come, dog. Either you will come voluntarily, or I will drag you." He finished and walked away.

I sighed. "I'd love to see you try," I muttered under my breath. I knew he heard it, but he ignored it.

I followed Felix through magnificent hallways. Well, they were as magnificent as a vampire's palace hallways could be. There was a lot of detail on the walls. There were paintings and inscriptions through the whole palace.

We finally reached huge double doors made of stone and marble. "Aro will see you now," Felix said with no emotion. The doors opened to reveal an enormous throne room.

**(A/N: This is going by what I remember in the movie, cause I can't be bothered finding my book. Use your imagination.) **Inside the round shaped room, the walls were also made of marble. The roof curved up into a dome-like shape. Around the top of the walls were words that I could make out as Italian and Latin, but there was no chance that I could read what they say. Probably something about drinking blood and death, you never know with bloodsuckers.

Scattered all around the room were members of the guard. There had to be at least eight in here at the moment. The all had emotionless looks on their faces. They probably weren't happy to have me in their beloved castle.

In the centre of the room were three thrones. Stupid, cocky, rich and powerful Italian vamps. Only the centre throne wasn't occupied. Standing in front of the centre throne was a man, with white skin and long black hair. I recognised him as Aro.

As usual his face was over excited. Did this guy ever not smile. He was like a kid in a candy store. He had his hands clapped together just under his wide smile.

Usually smiles are welcoming. But let me tell you. When you are in a room full of vampires who could kill you in a second, it's quite unnerving. They were all watching me carefully, as if I would attack their leader at any second. I mean, I wasn't that stupid. If I tried anything they would rip me to shreds.

Aro opened his arms wide and exclaimed, "Welcome to Volterra, young Jacob!" I didn't feel very welcomed. They came and took me from where I live and brought me here using force. That doesn't exactly scream 'Welcome!'

I let my thoughts be heard. "That's funny. I don't feel very welcomed," I spat. Some of the guard members growled at me, but Aro gave them a hand as if to say 'calm down.'

Aro didn't seem to notice my interruption as rude, and if he did, he ignored it. His face changed to one of curiosity. It would be a day in history, the day when Aro's face didn't have a smile on it. I should take a picture. **(A/N: Sorry, I had to put this part in :D ) **

"I would like you to join our guard," he stated calmly. "Your method of fighting would give us the element of surprise, which would serve us well." That part shocked me. They wanted me to join their guard? As in work for them? They have got to be joking. What made them think that I would work for them? I would never work or a bunch of bloodsuckers like them.

"There's no way I'm joining your stupid guard," I told him, angry.

"Then young Renesmee will have to stay here on her own." That caught my attention. All of the colour drained from my face. They were going to get Nessie here too? I couldn't let that happen. Aro must have seen the look on my face because he muttered, "That's what I thought."

"Felix will take you back to your suite, and Heidi will find something appropriate for you to wear." Aro turned away and sat on his throne, looking happy that he was successful.

The other leaders, I think they were called Caius and Marcus, showed no emotions on their faces, just like their guard. I couldn't tell if they were happy that I was there or not. I definitely knew Aro was. He was happy to have me in his guard, and having me meant that he could have Nessie.

_Nessie._ My poor Nessie. There was no way that I could contact her, to tell her to stay where she was. Knowing Nessie, she was probably filled with worry. I just hoped that the Cullens had enough strength to hold her back.

I followed Felix back to my room. Once inside, I found an incredibly beautiful vampire, though she was nothing compared to my Nessie. This vampire must be Heidi. In her hand she was holding a long, black, hooded cloak.

You have got to be kidding me!

###########################################

**So, what did you think? I know Jacob was a bit OOC sometimes, but I wanted to add a bit of humour in there too. I really, really want to get some reviews. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I didn't have many reviews for inspiration.**

**I'm looking for a beta reader. I'm not really sure how to get one, or what they do. So if anyone would like to enlighten me that would be great.**

**I put a poll on my profile. At least, I think I did. Yeah, I kinda got a bit confused. Anyway, please vote. The question is what type of fanfiction should I write next. The choices are **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Alex Rider, **_**or **_**Percy Jackson/Twilight **_**crossover. If it's not on my profile, please tell me in a review.**

**jacobsgirl101**

**P.S. Little 'review' button = reviews  
reviews = inspired jacobgirl101  
inspired jacobsgirl101 = happy jacobsgirl101  
happy jacobsgirl101 = new chapter  
new chapter = update  
update = more reviews.**

**That my friends, is the circle of life!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please don't hate me! Or maybe 'please don't kill me' is better! I know it's been a long time, but I've been really busy. I haven't been sure what to write, and I wanted to make it good because you guys are so awesome. You have no idea how good it felt to get six reviews for last chapter. And I know it's not fair, but if you will please be patient!**

**Now, I don't really wanna get angry because you guys are being so nice, but it really wouldn't kill you to vote for my poll. I'm not going to be one of those people that say that they won't update until someone votes, but please! I'm begging!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Maybe not today, but someday I WILL own Twilight. Please Stephenie! Please!**

#######RPOV#######

I can't remember how long I sat, crying. It felt like years, but I knew it wasn't that long. I never left my room. Everyone in the family tried to snap me out of it, but I didn't show any signs of changing. Eventually they gave up trying. I had blocked everyone from my life. I didn't talk to anyone.

Every morning, lunchtime and night, Esme came and left a plate of food by my bed. Later in the night, she came and took the same plates that had been left untouched. I couldn't get over the pain that I felt. Jacob was gone, and probably never coming back, unless I did something.

I had to take action.

Shaking, I stood up off of my bed. I wiped the tears off of my face with trembling hands. I sniffed and stood up straight. As fast as I could, I packed my bags. Mom and Dad were out hunting again, and Aunt Alice wouldn't be able to see me because I was going where Jacob was. It was my perfect opportunity; I just had to make sure that no one in the house heard me.

Once my bags were packed, all I had to do was jump out the window. Easier said than done. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong happened. The window creaked very loudly when I opened it, when I tried to climb onto the sill I slipped with a loud thud, and just before I was about to jump, my bag fell out of my hand and onto the ground far below, spilling everything inside of it onto the grass. Maybe trying to jump out of the window with my bag wasn't the best of ideas, but what else was I supposed to do?

As soon as I was on the ground I took off running. I had to run all the way to the nearest payphone to call a cab. I hadn't brought my phone with me so that my family couldn't contact me. I slipped in the coins and called a cab to where I was. I was being risky, I hadn't travelled too far away from the house, but the cab got to me before anyone realised that I was gone. I told the driver to go to the airport, and then I was off.

When I arrived at the airport I tried to get everything done quickly. People sometimes don't understand that there are other people in line, waiting to get through security. So I stood behind a man, who just happened to be a computer nerd, and had to pull out all of his electronic items, take off his belt, watch and earring, and finally I got through to my terminal.

On the plane I sat next to a man, who looked not much older than I looked.

"So why are you travelling to Italy?" he asked politely. I looked up from my book and turned to him.

"Oh," I said, surprised at his voice, I hadn't expected him to talk to me, "I'm going to visit my boyfriend." Okay, so it wasn't a complete lie. I was going to see Jacob, but I wasn't going to visit him, I was going to get him back.

The man's face dropped. I instantly felt bad. To anyone else it would have been obvious that he was flirting with me. But I didn't have much experience with that kind of thing, so I didn't notice. I hadn't exactly let him down lightly. I decided to change the subject.

"Why are you going to Italy?" I asked, trying to make conversation and stop the awkward silence that had doomed us.

"I'm going to study at a university," he replied. I wasn't surprised, more like impressed. He wasn't an unattractive man, and to see that he was going to university was nice. Although it wasn't like a guy couldn't be attractive and smart at the same time. Jacob was smart, well, he wasn't exceptionally smart, but still.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I have let my poor Jacob slip out of my mind for so long? I had let myself get distracted when Jacob was in the clutches of the people (if you could call them that) that I detested most.

The guy sitting next to me saw my change in mood. "Are you alright?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I promised. He didn't look convinced.

"_We are beginning our descent into Volterra, please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Thankyou," _the voice over the speaker spoke. I didn't try to make any more conversation with the man sitting next to me. I hadn't even gotten his name.

I forgot about conversation as soon as I looked out of my window. Down below was a beautiful city. Here I was, so high in the sky, and I could already tell that it was beautiful. It was hard to believe that a place that held such beauty could hold such evil as the Volturi.

#########

As I walked the city streets at night it became harder to believe that that this was where the Volturi built their empire. They held all of the power, and yet they were able to lie low in this tiny, beautiful town.

The streets were practically empty. It was a Thursday; I hadn't expected the place to be buzzing with people, but it was literally empty. It was the typical cliché of a scary movie, and if it planned out like so many others had, I was being followed right now.

My assumption was not proven wrong. I immediately felt the presence of someone, and it wasn't a human. The movements were so tiny that I could only just feel it with my vampire senses. It had to be one of the Volturi.

I couldn't say I was surprised. I had planned this. Walk the streets at night, and then they will find me. I didn't even have to try and look for the castle. I was leading myself into the evilness, but it was where I wanted to be. With Jacob.

When the freezing cold hand grabbed by shoulder, I didn't flinch.

"I believe we have something that belongs to you, Renesmee."

##########

**So there's another chapter. I know it was extremely short, but I wanted to leave a cliffy. And I know that doing that was mean, but I have to keep you interested.**

**Hey! Guess what? I just saw an awesome movie. Tomorrow When the War Began. Most people would wonder what I'm talking about. My fellow Aussies know what I'm talking about. An Australian film based on the books, and it was awesome! Not sure if it's going international, but if it does you guys should check it out!**

**I really need some help. I anyone has any suggestions, could you please tell me!**

**And maybe I'm asking too much, but could you please, please, please review! It's been a really long time, and I know that I'm horrible, but please!**

**jacobsgirl101**


End file.
